De Temptationibus Sanguinem
by Juggernaut7654
Summary: My original characters adventures in the world of RWBY, created by Monty Oum. Please note that I don't own a single thing in this story other than my original characters and their plots.
1. Cross Dimensional Travel

**_-~Wolfe~-_**

Drake, Wolfe, Roman, and a few others walked with the slow cautious precision of an elite task force formally known as "ghosts". Of course this precision was mocked repeatedly by Drake. However Wolfe had convinced him to, temporarily, shut his gob so the mission wouldn't be jeopardized. The mission was pure recon, the area they were searching was in friendly territory but some strange things had been seen in the zone. The area had been recently dubbed "no man's land" by both sides in the war. This no man's land was the previous home to a few of the task force members so they elected to remain at base rather than see what had become of their home. Once again more mockery from Drake; three ghosts had been sent here to investigate a deep crater that apparently housed an alien artifact. Wolfe didn't believe in such things but in a fit of paranoia he called Drake to come and help. Most of the time military personal would be against having a highly dangerous fugitive join them on a mission but the ghosts were used to…unconventional warfare. So here they all stood at the edge of a crater that was a deep wound into the earth.

"Y-you guys destroyed the thing that did this right?" Drake said in awe

"No…no we captured it" Wolfe said in horror, he had helped capture it

"Great just great" Drake said "The thing that did this is still operational"

After a few moments of respectful silence, even from Drake, the group moved forward into the crater. This wasn't like a quarry that was meant for people to travel down but it was twice as deep. That meant dangerous hikes downhill, rappelling down while connected to unsecure areas, and to make matters worse they kicked off their way down with a base jump.

"No, its reckless and going to get people hurt" Wolfe said

"C'mon, we'll be hiking for hours otherwise. We got the gear and this is a good spot to jump, high elevation, and minimal updraft."

A few of the others began to agree with Drake that it might be a good idea to BASE jump into the pit. After a few minutes of bickering Wolfe finally conceded to the base jumping idea. Jumping up in triumph Drake rushed over to a diving board that had been connected to a pool before the pit swallowed it.

"Hey! Hey wait for us!" Wolfe called out but it was too late Drake was already sprinting of the board and into the black abyss. Plenty of thoughts raced through Wolfe's head, most of which were insults to Drake.

"Roman! You're in charge, get everyone down their stat" Wolfe barked

"On it!" was romans response as he set about double checking peoples gear.

And with that, a few curses, and a flipped stomach Wolfe jumped into the abyss after Drake.

 _ **~Drake~**_

Drakes parachute wouldn't open so after a few moments of insufferable panic he opened his sudo wing suit. It's not the best considering only the upper half of the wings suit is usable without considerable preparation. Of course that was preparation Drake didn't have time for. His suit jacket could make an airtight seal to his waist and that was how it worked. Drake hated using it, it was hard to control, terrifying, and dangerous but he had no other choice. Pretty soon he started flying though wrecked buildings, poles, and spikes of rock in the air. The wind nearly blinded Drake. _How fast am I going?_ He thought _shit to fast to fast!_ He jerked to the right as hard as he could and narrowly avoided becoming a human shish kabob on a telephone pole. Drake was nearly on the ground now, only 15 feet or so between him and either brutal pain or safety. Drake prayed for the later, sadly he got the former. He landed on his chest and knocked the wind out of himself, but this isn't how he stopped Drake had built up too much momentum. He skidded on his chest for a brief moment and flipped on his back, then chest, then on his back again. A collision with a waist high wall is what stopped him fully, lucky he had lost most of his speed, unluckily he was still going fast enough to knock himself out. As the black unconsciousness his body was forcing him into began to swallow him up he light a flare with one final effort of will. The darkness was warm, so warm and Drake was tired, beat, and hurt so he welcomed it gladly. Outside of the warmth was a noise, deep and menacing. There was also a sharp pain that racked his face every few moments. Drake ignored it, tunneling deeper into his respite but the noise and pain were persistent so out of aggravation Drake began to pay it some attention. He soon realized the noise wasn't mumbled nonsense it was a few words. Drake tried to study them closer, stretching his ears to understand it. After a few moments the words became clearer, the pain was sharper.

"Wake up!" the voice said

Drakes only response was a dull groan

"Drake WAKE UP" the voice said once more, moments later the pain struck against his face and awoke him fully

Drake woke up coughing, followed by sputtering, spitting and cursing. He sat himself up against the wall he had collided into and gratefully took the water bottle Wolfe offered him.

"Anything broken?" Wolfe asked

"Only my pride" Drake said with a chuckle that light his side on fire "Okay maybe a rib too"

"I assume this means you're not going to mock the slow and careful approach anymore?" Wolfe asked with laughter lining his words

"Like I said, pride broken, head pounding, throat on fire from screaming for my life" Drake said "Your probably not getting any of that outta me"

"You good to finish this?" Wolfe asked while offering him a hand

"Probably not, but let's do it anyway" Drake said as he took Wolfe's hand and stood onto his feet, wobbling for a moment before gaining his balance"

Wolfe motioned for Drake to follow as they made their way through broken buildings, shattered dreams, and a bakery.

"Where are the others?" Drake asked

"We got separated after the jump and coms are down" Wolfe said

"We'll probably find them at the artifact, were all going to the same place" Drake said in an attempt to lessen Wolfe's worry, it didn't work.

After a few minutes of hiking downhill deeper into the abyss the stone began to smooth out, buildings stopped and the area almost seemed clean, like someone had moved in. It wasn't a large area it was just a circle around an even deeper crater. Wolfe, having planned on a lot of hiking, pulled out a small portable drill and pierced two holes into the smooth cold stone to secure the rappelling gear.

"Please don't tell me were going down there" Drake said anxiously

"Command said we needed to go as deep as possible" Wolfe said "But I understand if you're not up to the challenge"

Drake understood what Wolfe was doing, trying to appeal to his competitive side. He understood that he shouldn't let it affect him but….

"Give me the rope!" Drake said as he snatched the rappelling line and began to secure himself "I hate you so much"

Wolfe laughed a hearty laugh and secured himself. Together they began their decent; well at least they were together until Drake shouted "Race you down!" and began to slide down at ludicrous speeds. Drakes left arm was robotic, some highly advanced military prototype. With this arm Drake didn't need to worry about things like rope burn. Thus he could do things most couldn't, the first time Wolfe and Drake spared in hand to hand after he got that arm Wolfe had thought to go easy on him, big mistake. Drake light a flare and dropped it down as he descended but panicked as he saw how close to the bottom he was. He used his left arm, the robotic one, to grip the rope and stop his descent but he kept his speed. Drake gripped harder and when he showed no sign of stopping grabbed the rope with both hands and clenched both hands at tight at he could. He screamed until he realized he wasn't moving and hadn't for a good few minutes, appaRently Wolfe had a ring side view, his laughter could be heard a hundred time due to the echo. Drake let go of the rope and dropped mere inches onto the ground. He looked at his right hand under the flare light. He was burned pretty badly and blood was sprouting from the parts that had gotten the worst of it. He took the few moments he had to inspect himself before Wolfe saw how injured he really was. He started with his left leg; from there he removed a thin sliver of metal from his thigh. Then to his right leg; he put pressure around the area above his knee and silently screamed. It was definitely fractured, badly from what he could tell; he pulled some bandages from his pocket and wrapped them tightly around his leg. He then inspected his chest; he had a gruesome cut from his stomach to his right shoulder. The sight of it took Drakes breath away but luckily it wasn't too deep and there was only small amount of blood, well small for a cut across his entire chest. Next was his right arm, he didn't fancy losing both of them though he was fond of his robo-arm. Luckily there was only some scrapes and bruises there, mid-way through his inspection of his arm something dropped into his eye blocking his vision. He cursed and felt across his face, his hand came down covered in blood. He had light cut along his hairline, the cut was small but it was enough to hamper his vision. He only had enough bandages left to cover up this wound so he wiped his face with a sleeve after he wrapped his head with a few layers of sterile cloth. Just as he was tying off the bandage Wolfe dropped behind him.

"You're more hurt than you let on, you sure you're okay for this?" Wolfe asked unwilling to endanger someone that was injured

"trust me I just figured out how bad it is, just a few cuts that were a little deeper that I'd like but I'll be okay" Drake said unwilling to abandon his friend

"Listen I think you sh-"Wolfe was cut off by a blinding light that appeared a few yards away in the cave

"That must be it, Come on!" Drake said as he limped towards whatever it was

Wolfe jogged in front of him and stood at the edge of a smooth metal cylinder that was as big around as a monster truck. Now that their eyes had adjusted to it the light was much less severe, comforting more than anything. Drake wobbled over next to Wolfe and stood shakily at the edge.

"Did you hear that?" Wolfe said turning to the darkness behind him "I can't see anything"

"I didn't hear anyth-" Drake words were cut short as some sort of animal pounced on him sending his hurtling into the light

"Shit! DRAKE!" Wolfe said as he lept to grab Drake's hand, missing by inches. "NOOOO!"

A blade shot out from Drake wrist and he decapitated the beast, throwing its corpse aside. Drake was getting closer to the light and there was nothing he could do, the walls were smooth and hard there was nothing for him to hold onto. _This is it_ Drake thought _this is how I die._ He was strangely at peace; he was tired hurt and had no way of fighting this. Right before he collided with the light and what he assumed to be the bottom on the pit Drake closed his eyes. _It will be quick at this speed_ He thought _there are worse ways to die_. A few moments after he collided instead of becoming floor jelly he felt his entire body light on fire, it felt like every atom of his body was being razed, even his left arm hurt. Then the pain stopped, the air felt cool and fresh unlike the rancid stale air of the cave. He opened his eyes and saw a forest below him; a city with walls a few hundred feet ahead he pulled at his old parachute, realizing he had only cut the strings of the main chute not removed the whole thing. Luckily for him the spare worked and slowed him considerably. He thought for a moment that his luck might be turning around, he would be able to glide into the city easily and the wind was low so it wouldn't even be a fight to go in the direction he chose. Then he saw smoke rise from the buildings, followed by gunfire and shouting, explosions and screams. Drake now realized the fight wasn't nearly over.


	2. Cross Dimensional Travel Pt II

_**_-~Drake~-_**_

After gliding a few hundred feet Drake began to think he was getting a grip on his movement despite his injuries. As soon as he tried to land on a rooftop to scout the area he realized how very wrong he was. He threw off his chute when he was about ten feet off the ground. Despite his short fall and low speed he still hit the ground in an awkward roll and lied on his back groaning like some trainee. However after a few moments he flipped himself onto his stomach, instantly regretting it due to his chest wound, and stood himself upright; instantly regretting that because of his wounded leg. Drake considered himself lucky, he'd seen people take worse injuries from smaller falls when parachuting. Drake soon broke into some kind of strange jogging limp making relatively good progress towards the smoke and gunshots. That's when he noticed it, the smell of sulfur, explosives, gunshots, death, and…roses? _Why roses?_ Drake thought. When he reached the end of the roof he found himself directly behind a pillar of smoke. The gunshots were right in front of him but he couldn't see what was going on. Now that he was closer he could he sounds of slicing and smashing, which worried Drake. He was in no condition to fight a skilled duelist, or even a novice. Something below him snarled and he heard a girl scream for help, a quick slice could be heard and it was followed by a dog's yelp of pain. The people were quiet after that, Drake moved to the right side of the roof; this spot was open to the street. It was probably some sort of café, just what he needed to get down. Looking over the edge he saw what he had hoped for, an awning to block the sun. Drake awkwardly vaulted over the edge and landed on the fabric face first then bounced off and onto the street, landing face first with a groan. He looked to see a fuel tanker truck hurtling down the street towards him, Drake rolled out of the way just in time to kiss the tire and nearly wet himself. His blood was pumping and his adRenaline was flowing, he planned to use that to his full advantage. He shot up off the ground and sprinted around the block only to stop in his tracks and contemplate the existence of his sanity. There were a bunch of kids, none older than eighteen or nineteen at most, and they were fighting demon dogs, boars, bears, and….sweet mother of god how big do snakes get here?! The tanker soon crashed head first into the aforementioned snake. A boy with neon blue hair jumped out of the driver's seat and out of the passenger's side another boy with…a monkey tail? Both of these kids ran towards Drake shouting something.

"Shoe eat!" Blue hair yelled

"What?!" Drake shouted

"Shrew seat!" Monkey tail yelled desperately

"I can't hear you!" Drake yelled, his ears ringing from numerous falls

"SHOOT IT" they both yelled as they sprinted past Drake

Drake hadn't even realized he'd pulled out his gun, a MPK5 with a grip under the short barrel. Now that he realized the request he took aim with one arm, the robotic one considering his other was shaky, and put half his magazine into the tanker just as the twenty foot tall snake bit it. Suffice to say now everyone knows how hard it is to get snake guts out of your shirt. The tankers explosion sent shrapnel flying everywhere; he realized that whatever was in that truck was definitely not fuel. Drake heard someone shout, not the kind used in battle but the kind that only can from gruesome pain being inflicted onto a child. This shout was follow quickly by a cry of despair that only comes from those who see their family injured, perhaps mortally. Drake's adRenaline was still pumping so he broke out into a full sprint and turned to a large courtyard filled with more kids, half an army of demons, and a large serving of snake guts. In the center was a girl bent over someone crying, her hair was bright yellow and she had some kind of gauntlets of the same color. With some of the kids there seemed to be a theme of color. Crying girl was yellow, another one in black zipped around the place slashing and stabbing. Another girl in white fought more respectively, like a fencer. As Drake ran up to yellow he saw the injured girl and her color which was, ironically, blood red. An arm's length piece of shrapnel was imbedded into her stomach. The only noises that came from her were short and sharp squeals of pain.

"Move! Move!" Drake said as he ran up and knelt next to red

"Who are you?! Get outta here!" yellow shouted through her tears

"Listen I can go get a coffee or I can save her life your choice" Drake said

After a moment Drake turned to leave but yellow shot up and grabbed his arm

"Please help" she said obviously showing more weakness that she'd like

"Keep me covered. Don't let those…things near me" Drake said

Drake didn't know if he could save her life but he had to try, he had blown up the tanker this was his responsibility. Drake removed his jacket and laid out all his meager medical supplies and any poison ingredients that might help. He didn't have any bandages so he removed his button up dress shirt and ripped it into useable pieces. Never let it be said that he valued a silk shirt more than a life. Drake put his hands under the red girl and was elated at what he found, the metal imbedded into her side didn't go all the way through and it was too low and thin for it to have pierced her lung. Drake put his hands on her stomach, feeling around the wound. The cut was deep and longer than Drakes' hand, but it was a clean cut no ragged or torn skin. Drake pulled a knife from his jacket and made a horizontal cut into the girl's clothes at her waist, then brought the blade upward towards her head. He then cut around the metal so he could remove her top and get to the wound. The girl looked much larger clothed, now Drake could see how small she really was, she couldn't be older than fourteen or fifteen. It was at this moment Drake saw the red girl looking at him, probably confused as to why she needed to be undressed in the middle of a battle. Drake grabbed a full needle from his supplies; it was a mixture of Moonseed and some mild painkillers. Drake typically used this for poison when he needed someone paralyzed. This would slow her blood flow, paralyze her, and numb the pain but only slightly. Drake stuck the needle into her neck, swatting away her hands and ignoring her complaints. He grabbed her face and made her look into his eyes.

"This is going to hurt more than anything you have ever felt before" Drake said "But it's your only chance"

The poison was taking affect, but Drake saw in her eyes that she understood.

Drake gripped the metal with his left arm and pulled it out with the slow careful precision of a practiced surgeon. The girl's eyes were overflown with tears by the time it was out. Behind his he heard yellow killing something, something big. Drake wished he had time to investigate the area, to understand the battle but there was no time. Drake pulled a needle and thread from his pile of supplies and began to sew up her wound, from what he knew about anatomy she should recover well if she survived until a real doctor arrived. He stitched her up with his left arm, each stich spaced perfectly and tightly, such was a perk of a Metallic arm. When the stitching was done Drake had a spark of hope that was immediately extinguished when he saw reds face. She was pale, paler than Drake and a cold sweat was on her forehead. Drake bolted up and grabbed yellow, she turned to face him with hope in her eyes. That hope was destroyed when she saw the pool of blood around the red girl.

"O-oh God" yellow said unable to look anywhere else

"Look at me…Look at me!" Drake said making her stare at him instead of her dying friend

"What's her blood type?" Drake said

"I-I can't remember" yellow said

"Shit, where's her nearest family member or something" Drake said

"I'm her sister" Yellow said

Drake pulled yellow by the arm and brought her to kneel next to red. Drake rummaged through his medical kit, throwing items he didn't need over his shoulder. When he finally found what he needed he grabbed yellows arm and wiped her wrist with an antibacterial wipe, then gave reds the same treatment. Drake grabbed reds wrist and slapped it three times to make the veins visible, then slapped yellows.

"What are you doing" yellow asked as Drake stuck a needle into her wrist

"Field transfusion" was all Drake had time to saw before he stuck the needle into reds wrist as well. Soon the transfusion was working, this was reds only chance she had lost far too much blood.

"Give her every drop you can but don't kill yourself" Drake said "I don't need two dead kids on my conscience"

Before yellow could say a word Drake bolted up into a defensive stance, they weRen't able to fight but he was. Then he noticed the duelist in white and the sneaky girl in black were defending as yellow had been. They were friends then, all of them. Drake smiled for a moment, but for only a moment. Some more kids had shown up in only a few seconds. Now there was a girl with red hair, she seemed like a gladiator. Along with her was a blonde kid, sword and shield in his hand. He must be a swordsman; next to him was an overly peppy pink girl with a giant hammer, joy. The next kid that belonged to the second group, his hair was black, spikey and down to his shoulders; his weapon of choice brought a twinge of envy and jealousy to Drake. He dual wielded small smg's, but at each barrel a long blade extended downwards. Monkey tail and blue hair were now waving badges around like they were in charge, Drake hoped otherwise. More and more of these demon…things were spewing out of a crater in the middle of the street, Drake attempted to survey the hole but was fervently deterred by a battalion of demon bears. After a few minutes Drake checked on yellow to make sure she wasn't bleeding herself dry and found her sitting next to red with the transfusion kit removed from them both. The thing about battle is it makes a few minutes seem like hours, it makes one minute feel like ten or twenty. So after what felt like a few trillion years Drake took this moment of safety to inspect his gear and catch his breath. He had lost one of his smg's and only had half a mag of rounds left, and that's when he guessed generously. His poison reserves were empty, even his nonlethal stuff that he avoided in combat at all costs. Drake had been in plenty of bad situations before, but this was one of the worst. Just as the battle began to ebb on the side of victory military cruisers began to fly overhead and drop robotic soldiers for the final push. Drake couldn't believe his eyes, he had heard of prototypes for similar cruisers but there was no way a battle ready model could be made without him hearing anything. Cheers came up from the kids as the robots made the final push; medics came down with them to help the wounded. Some older fighters who seemed very similar to the kids appeared as well; they fought ten times as well as the kids and somehow sealed the demon spewing hole. But none of this mattered to Drake. He was a fugitive in almost every large country and the last time someone had tried to capture him he had lost an arm. Drake had no chance of running, not with helicopters and smaller fighters zipping around the place. He was going to fight his way out, it was the only option. For the next, and last, trick Drake had up his sleeve he aimed his arm towards a cluster of VTOL esc fighters. Two lock on missiles fired from his arm, midair they broke apart into a dozen smaller missiles each and peppered the fighters. This brought down many more than two simple missiles could; Drake promptly turned on his heel and ran.


	3. First Symptoms

Drake had run for at least three blocks and now he was cornered, the military bots had not taken too kindly to him when he blew up their air supports. They had dropped from above and promptly circled him, enclosing him with no escape. Drake, with great shame later on, panicked and shot the last of his ammo. Some rounds struck a few of the robots weak points and exploded, coating the bots in fire. The smell of gunpowder and burnt plastic filled the air, causing Drake to cough and wheeze. More robots filled in into the few gaps Drake had made. The robots began to emit a metallic humming sound, low and deep. The sound pierced Drake's ears he screamed, loud and angry. Soon a sharp pain began to rise and swell from his shoulder, like skin being torn from his flesh. His head felt like it was being ripped apart. Whatever this was it caused Drakes vision to darken, it was slowly making him go unconscious. He fought to stay awake as best he could but the robots were relentless. Then it all stopped, his ears still rang but he was glad for the moment of respite. He looked around to find what had saved him, even for just a moment. The circle of robots was still standing except for a small break; a few had been knocked to the ground by something. He remained on his hands and knees but tried to study the robots more, straining his eyes to see. Something long and metallic had struck the robots; it was about arm's length. Drake's stomach dropped and he slowly looked to where his left arm should be. It was gone; his arm had been ripped off. The sound must have come from magnetic waves used to stun and weaken him. His vision was going dark, with a quick look down he saw why. There was a large pool of blood forming under him, Drake lost his balance and slipped into it. _Great_ Drake thought _second time today I'm going to die, where will I wake up next?_ Drake had one final thought before unconsciousness wrapped him in its embrace. Redand yellow flew over the circle, spinning midair and landing with a flourish. _Stupid girl ripped her stiches_ Drake thought and fell unconscious.

When Drake woke up next he was greeted by the smell of sterilized equipment, and cleaner. His eyes opened and he saw the walls of a hospital around him. He was in a small room, broken off from the rest as to separate a handful of patients. It made for a strange, eerie feeling. The place should be loud with the sounds of hurried doctors and injured patients from the previous battle, or had it lasted less time than Drake thought? He adjusted himself on the hospital bed and promptly emitted a few strange groans and curses. That was when he remembered the injuries from his crash. A few broken ribs, and at the very least a fracture in his right leg; the cut on his chest had been well tended to though. There was a glass of water on the table to his left, he tried to reach for it but was unable. It would take time for him to adjust to having one arm again. With great displeasure and annoyance he reached for the glass with his right arm and then proceeded to drain the glass.

"Hey your awake" a small voice said, from his right Drake thought but considering his senses were more than dulled he was not confident in that assumption.

"Um... should I call the doctor" the voice said again

"No, I won't be here long" Drake said, his voice sounded like stirred gravel from his sleep

"You won't be going anywhere with that leg of yours" the voice said, Drake now realized it was a girl

"I'll walk on my hands then" Drake said with a cynical chuckle

"Hand" the girl said, a bit too much pity in her voice for Drakes liking

"Alright, one usable leg and hand I can do this" Drake said "Probably"

Drake then made a short lived attempt at sitting up but was promptly stopped by an even more prompt reminder about his ribs.

"Or not, I'm just going to lay here for a minute" Drake said as he held his chest

"My names Ruby, what's yours?" the girl said, for the first time Drake looked at her and recognized red, the girl he had saved.

"Drake, my name is Drake" he said "You ripped your stiches didn't you?"

"Yes, everyone keeps telling me that!" Ruby said with annoyance "I've never had stiches before I didn't know that happened!"

"I'm not making fun of you, I've done the same plenty of times" Drake said "but you do learn how to not rip them when you have to redo them yourself"

"Ouch" Ruby said

"Definitely ouch" Drake agreed "Sorry I didn't have a sedative"

"Then what did you give me?" Ruby said

"Huh? Oh a minor paralysis poison" Drake said "you should be stiff for a few days and have a slightly upset stomach"

"Honestly though I'm surprised it wore off so quickly for you" Drake said

"P-poison?" she said nervously "Am I going to die" she whispered with panic in her voice

"What? No" Drake said with a wave of his hand "I already told you, stiffness and upset stomach nothing more nothing less"

The girl visible relaxed and let out a deep sigh. Drake decided not to tell her that Moonseed, the poison he gave her, was lethal with larger doses.

"How old are you?" Ruby asked

"Just over twenty-three" Drake said

"Very funny" she said sarcastically "but seriously how old are you?"

"I am twenty-three years old, two decades three years" Drake said with annoyance

"Well you don't look like a twenty year old, you look fifteen or sixteen" Ruby said

"You seem a little outta sorts, here look" she said as she passed a hand mirror

Drake grabbed the handle and brought it up to his face. He was astonished at what he saw, he saw himself but younger, much younger. The sight of his younger face brought up old memories and he soon realized he looked exactly like he did eight or nine years ago. He pulled up his pant leg and checked along his calf, an old scar he got when he was eighteen was simply gone. Then he checked his right shoulder, a faint scar was there from when he was eight and had ran into a tree bare-chested.

"Well" Drake said "I must have hit my head, did I really saw I was twenty something?"


	4. Welcome to Beacon

After multiple attempts at not so covert escape from the hospital and, more than one forced sedation, Drake finally gave up and stayed at the hospital. Red and yellow visited him periodically, during one of their visits Drake learned that yellow was named Yang and that she was Ruby's sister. Drake was never very talkative during their visits as he was in a perpetually sour mood at the hospital. He hated having to wait and do nothing; he had tried to brew some poisons but the doctors were less than happy with that. But finally after being stuck in this hospital for three weeks his wounds were healed and he could walk without pain. Even though he despised his time in the hospital he made sure to thank the nurses and doctors for their aid, they were hard working people who honestly wanted him to get well. He retrieved his meager belongings, nothing but a torn up suit and a gun with no ammo. Just after stepping out of the hospital a young boy approached him, no older than Drake was now. It took him a moment to recognize the boy but after a few moments he saw it was the smg-blade kid from the battle with the demon monster things no one would tell him about.

"Hello" the boy said as he offered his hand "I'm Ren, my headmaster wants to see you"

"And what if I don't want to see your headmaster" Drake said as he, cautiously, shook Rens hand

"Do you have anything better to do?" Ren asked

"Fair point" Drake admitted "Lead the way"

Ren motioned for him to follow and led Drake around the curb where a private cab awaited them. The interior of the cab was laid out like a small limo; inside was the annoying peppy girl Drake had noticed during the battle. Luckily she didn't notice Drake, as she was chest deep into the cabs snack cabinet, but as soon as Ren stepped into the cab she perked up and began to chat endlessly about all sorts of meaningless things. _Great a long car ride with a peppy school girl, wonderful._ After a car ride that lasted an eternity Ren lead him out into a rather empty courtyard.

"I suppose this is the part where you shiv me and steal my wallet?" Drake said

"What? No Ren is nice we just gotta wait for the airship" The peppy girl said

Drake decided it would be best to save his questions until he met this mysterious headmaster. In just a few minutes a giant blimp glided down from the air and landed gracefully in the courtyard. Ren called for the girl, apparently named Nora, and motioned for Drake to board the ship. As the trio approached the ship a ramp slide down just in time for them to step aboard and as soon as they were safely inside the airship took off. Evidently they were going to be the only passengers, Drake was on edge. He didn't like that no one would answer his questions, he didn't like that his poison reverses were empty and he was still out of bullets. Worst of all he was starting to forget, he didn't even know what he had forgotten. A week before he could remember a hand full of faces and feel past emotions but now those were long gone, or at least he thought that's all he had lost. During his time at a hospital he had taken some paper and written down everything he felt slipping. In a fit of paranoia he had written in a cypher, only to forget the key a day later. Luckily he was able to retain all his knowledge about combat, poisoning and everything else he had trained for, or at least he thought he could. He remembered how to activate his arm via a neural link in his brain, he also remembered that it was made in Ireland or an Irish guy helped him find it and that….Drake shook his head and looked around with a blank expression unable to remember what he had been thinking about.

"We're almost there now, just a little longer" Ren said

"Good, I'd love to be on solid ground again" Drake said

"Beacons a great place, waaaaay up in the mountains around the city" Nora said "Also theirs this…"

Drake noticed she was beginning to ramble on about nonsense so he tuned her out. As the airship flew towards their destination the clouds began to part and out from them emerged a giant school campus imbedded in the hillside, it made for a piece of beautiful scenery. The buildings were large and grand, the courtyards and gardens were even larger and filled with exquisite bushes and flowers. In what seemed to be the Central courtyard a large fountain spewed water upwards.

"Cool yeah?" Nora asked, ripping Drake from his thoughts

"Something like that…" Drake said as he ogled the giant campus

After landing on the Campus and being surrounded by plenty of well-dressed student's Drake became very aware of his own soiled appearance. some students were eating by the fountain, mocking Drake for his extremely rational fear and, in a fit of irrational behavior, Drake slipped a poisonous powder into their drinks as Ren led him past the fountain. The powder consisted of: Castor Beans, Rosary Peas, and a small amount of nightshade. It wasn't a lethal dose, but it was enough to leave them sick to their stomachs and on the toilets for a week. Also they wouldn't be able to talk; Drake would love to see their faces when the powder finally hit their systems.

"Don't mind them, every school has its bad side" Ren said

"I'll just let karma handle them, no need for me to worry" Drake said smugly

Ren didn't respond, Drakes guide lead him through a maze of winding hallways, staircases, and classrooms. All of which were filled with a rather dangerous mixture of students, weapons, and hormones. After what felt like hours Ren finally lead Drake to this mysterious headmaster.

"Be polite would you?" Ren asked "He's a nice guy" with that Ren gestured for Drake to enter the headmaster's office.

Drake pushed open the doors and was bathed in light. The office was a giant glass dome with metal running around it at awkward twists and bends. The end result was a beautiful and unique place of work. After standing in awe of the magnificent room for longer than he should have Drake heard someone clear his throat. Sitting at a desk was a man in a black suit and vest, he had stark white hair and a green scarf was wrapped around his neck. He also wore glasses with half rim frames, a cane leaned against his desk suggested he carried that along with him. Drake found himself standing very close to the door and fiddling with his hands nervously.

"I don't bite, take a seat young man" The headmaster said

"Thank you" Drake said with irritation lining his voice, he wasn't a 'young man' he was twenty three years old and he….Drake donned a blank expression and blinked trying to recall the thoughts which had left him.

"Are you alright?" The headmaster asked

"Just my nerves is all" Drake said as he took his seat

"My name is Edit Ozpin, might I ask yours?" the headmaster asked

"Drake, uh Drake…." Drake shook his head trying to recall a last name "Drake something"

"Hm secretive, very well I won't pry" Professor Ozpin said as he crossed his fingers

"Anyways, why am I here?" Drake said as he began to tap his foot out of impatience, he'd sat down enough for a lifetime at the hospital.

"You seemed rather impressive the day you showed up, besides you saved the life of a student of mine" Professor Ozpin said "So I thought I would invite you to attend at this academy"

"You act like I should know what this place is" Drake said

"Hm" Professor Ozpin said with annoyance "This is an academy for the huntress and huntsmen to be to learn how to fight and defend the cities we reside in. This academy in particular is one of the most prestigious and, to be frank, the best"

"I don't see much point in it, as you said I can handle myself" Drake said

"Alright then, let's try another tactic. My job as headmaster is to recruit the best and the brightest so I'll make you a trade" Professor Ozpin said as he pulled Drakes left arm out from under his desk and set it on the table

"Sound fair? You attend for one year, meanwhile I get to convince you to stay longer, and you get your arm." The Professor said smugly

"Deal, got any morphine? This is gonna hurt" Drake said but the professor was already handing him a vial of painkiller

"It's a little hard to give yourself a shot with one arm, you mind?" Drake said as he handed the vial back

Ozpin promptly stood and walked around the desk to give Drake the shot, and once it had kicked in and Drake was numb he removed his torn shirt and clicked the arm into place with his shoulder. Soon after he engaged a repair program via the neural link in his brain, the arm began to emit the sound of dentist drills as it wound its way back into place among the gears and slots in his shoulder. Sadly the morphine had been too small a dose so the process caused Drake to cry out in pain at times, much to the headmaster's horror. By the time he had called for more morphine and it had been delivered the process was done and Drake was no longer under the effects of the pervious dose. It took a few minutes for Drake to recompose himself enough to speak.

"It's getting dark, where exactly am I sleeping?" Drake asked as he wiped his forehead

"I'll show you, I still have a few things to tell you anyway" Ozpin said as he motioned for Drake to follow

On the way to the dormitory's Drake was informed of the year and team systems. He was also told a few general rules that Drake planned not to follow, then he was told of a few sever punishments and decided to follow the rules…mostly. When they reached the fountain the professor pointed to the dorms and said

"Third floor, seventh door down from the left. Considering that their expecting a late guest the door should be unlocked so let yourself in" Ozpin said as he pointed towards the dorms.

"Thanks, hey I lost a lot of my stu-" Drake said

"We'll handle that in the morning, for now you need to get some rest" Ozpin said and turned to walk away

Drake wanted to argue the point but he couldn't resist the temptation of rest, Drake shrugged and started down the long concrete path to the dorms. His head began to throb as he went down the stone path; it had been three weeks since the last good meal or comfortable bed he had seen and it was starting to take his toll on his physical state but worst of all his mental state was also suffering. That alone shouldn't be enough to hurt him but he soon remembered that he may or may not be slightly allergic to morphine. Anything with extremely addictive side effects always left him with a pounding headache. He was still glad he had taken the morphine; the repair sequence had hurt enough as it was. Even though it must be past midnight he wasn't the only student out this late, some were rushing to and from the dorms, others to what Drake assumed was a library. Once Drake had nearly reached the dorms a girl with green hair, who hadn't been paying attention to where she was going, bumped into him. Drake was tired not stupid, in the blink of an eye the girls arm was twisted behind her back and she was pinned to the ground. Drake's wallet was in her hand, he proceeded to pin the girl with his knee.

"You know, in medieval times when a thief was caught their right hand would be cut off to teach him or her a lesson" Drake said, the girl began to squirm to no avail

"Hey listen…uh, this is just a big mistake!" the girl said

"Shut up, you don't accidentally rob someone; but don't worry I'm not going to cut your hand off" Drake said

"Oh thank God, I'm glad you decided to listen to reas-" the girl began to say

Drake grabbed his wallet and tucked it into his pocket, afterwards he grabbed her index finger and popped it out of socket. The girl screamed, Drake proceeded and popped her middle finger out of socket, then her ring finger, then her pinky, then her thumb, and finally her wrist. The whole process took less than five seconds. Around the third finger her screams turned into nothing more than pale rasps. Drake stood and walked into the dorms, the girl sat up and looked at her disfigured hand in horror. She wouldn't steal from him again. He proceeded to climb a couple sets of stairs, found the aforementioned room and fell into the only empty bed which sat in the corner; this one looked like it had been placed recently. He was asleep the second his face hit the pillow, Drake didn't even bother to get under the covers or dress into something more comfortable. Strangely he dreamt of a disgusting cave deep in the bowels of the earth. He was alone… wait no there was one other person, a soldier in recon garb. A bright light shone throughout the cave, Drake wondered what it was but soon realized his he was just waking up.


	5. Meeting The Gang

Drake lay in his bed fighting to fall back asleep, no one had tried to wake him but the normal hustle and bustle of a group in the morning had disturbed his sleep. Pretty soon someone came up to his ear and blew into a whistle to wake him up. In his sleep Drake hadn't heard whoever it was come up to him, thus he was more than a little startled at the sudden, sharp, noise. He shot up out of the bed, waving his hand and nearly falling onto the floor. All the talk had stopped and four girls looked at their new guest. He began to laugh at the joke the headmaster had played, the girls were the ones he met on his first day. Red, Yellow, Black, and White stared at him. Red and Yellow began to laugh as well once they recognized him.

"Every time we meet one of us is either half naked or half dead, we gotta stop this or people will talk" Drake said as he nodded towards the girls who were halfway between sleep clothes and normal clothes.

"It's certainly entertaining" Yang said with a smile

"Also very awkward" Ruby said as she held one finger in the air

"You two I haven't met, and considering I I've seen all of you half naked should I take something off?" Drake said as he began to undo his shirt buttons

"No! No your just fine as you are" the girl in white said "I'm Weiss Schnee" she said the name as if Drake should recognize it, she outstretched her hand for Drake to kiss.

He was unfamiliar with this city's mannerisms so he chose the more distant approach and placed his thumb against his lips and pressed it into her palm. This shows respect but also holds him in a high enough standard to expect the same from her, she seemed happy enough with this approach.

"I'm Blake, Blake Belladonna" The girl in black said as she went about her business

"Belladonna, one of my favorite poisons" Drake said

"W-what?" she said, looking up from her previous task

"Belladonna, also known as nightshade, causes loss of voice, and death. Most animals are immune to it though." Drake said

"Oh…" she said, apparently this was new information

"Well that took a turn for the worse" Ruby said, trying to break the tension

"Well ladies I'll leave you to your...female things, I've gotta talk to the principle" Drake said as he left the room

Before he left the dorms he stepped into the public bathroom and looked into a full body mirror. His suit jacket, shirt, and pants were all covered in burn marks, blood, and holes. Also for some reason it was a little big on him, he tucked his shirt in a little more and zipped his belt another notch tighter. He proceeded to wash his face in the sink and, to no avail, tried to get his rat's nest of hair under control. Once he gave up Drake stepped out of the bathroom, left the dorms, and made quick pace towards the headmaster's office. However he was abruptly stopped by a messenger kid who set a box at his feet and asked him to sign a clipboard.

"Professor Ozpin asked me to bring you this" the boy said, as soon as Drake handed him the signed clipboard he ran off to make his next delivery

Inside of the box was everything Drake had lost, even the empty syringe he used on Ruby. Most importantly were all his poison ingredients and his favorite drink, a flask of extremely lethal poison. Well it would be extremely lethal for anyone who didn't have a ludicrous resistance to poison. The flask contained a concentrated mixture of: Daphne, Nightshade, Oleander, and asp poison. The asp alone was enough to kill a full grown adult in minutes. Drake unscrewed the cap of his full flask and drained the contents. Right now anyone else would be on the ground, mouth foaming, and body seizing. Drake however felt nothing but a rush of adrenaline; he wiped his mouth with his torn sleeve and began to rummage through the contents of the box. He soon realized that he must look like a complete fool, standing in the middle of a busy walkway, looking in a cardboard box….after smiling and draining a flask. Drake's face flushed and he retreated to the dorms back to the room he had slept in, box held under his arm. On the way he passed Ruby and her friends as she left her dorm room.

"Hey do you need back in?" Ruby said as she pointed behind her

"Yeah, but I'll let myself in" Drake said as he stepped towards the door

"The doors locked, here let me open it" Ruby said, but by the time she looked back to the door Drake had picked the lock and stepped inside. "Oh you let yourself in"

Once inside Drake headed to what he had heard the girls use as a bathroom. He shut and locked the bathroom door then peeled off his clothes. He removed the contents of the box and found what he thought he had seen in the street. A brand new suit lie on the bottom of the box, attached was a note that read

 _My regards, Ozpin_

Below was another person's handwriting that read

 _My idea, not his_

 _-Goodwitch_

Drake was grateful for the new clothes but nearly leapt with joy when he saw the suit matched his perfectly. All the secret pockets were in the same place as before and actually held all the same items. This was the first time that he noticed how light the jacket he wore was, he checked his pockets and found them all empty. Drake pulled the suit on and soon realized that is fit him much better than his old one. Along with the black suit was a matching tie, a tie which Drake promptly tossed aside. Now with fresh clothes on he checked the contents of the box and among them he found a class schedule, he nearly tossed it next to the tie but remembered he was supposed to play student for the year. He flipped open the pamphlet saw the first class period

Oobleck/9:00 am/History

Drake looked at the clock and bolted out the dorms with five minutes to get to class. Only to find himself at the central fountain, muttering foul words. His self-degradation was interrupted by a girl with brown hair waving to get his attention, he remembered her from the battle. When Drake saw her fight he counted himself lucky not to be a demon.

A sharp whistle came from behind Drake "Hey! First year! That way" she said as she pointed towards the building with her thumb

"Thank you" Drake yelled in frustration as he bolted towards the class

Drake slipped into a seat closest to the door at what was quite possible that last microsecond before the bell rang. Drake breathed a sigh of relief and looked around; below him Red was waving for his attention. Drake responded with his own slight wave and looked around. The room was a standard for most colleges he had seen, big enough to fit eighty people even though it held less than a handful. Each row of seats were connected by a long desk that was only interrupted by walkways. Each level of rows went down by a steps length and fitted with the round room to help project the teacher's voice. The teacher himself was one of the strangest people Drake had ever seen, he had dark green hair that looked like it hadn't seen a comb in weeks, his shirt was half untucked and covered with coffee stains, his tie was an array of random colors, and he seemed to have had his blood replaced with caffeine. He zipped around his chalkboard yelling words that seemed to have no particular order, though Drake noticed "Remnant" "Vale" and "Grimm" were said most of all. The professor turned to face Drake, noticed him, and zipped all the way up towards him in a microsecond.

"Who are you?" Professor Oobleck yelled as he leaned close enough to nearly touch foreheads.

Drake leaned back and said "Someone who thinks you may have had a little too much coffee"

"Preposterous!" Oobleck said as he took yet other sip of coffee, he proceeded to zip down to his desk at the bottom level then back up to Drake, now he help a list of student names

"Ruby, Juane, Pyrrha, Weiss" Oobleck mumbled as he went down the list "Ah here we are, you must be Daniel"

"What? No my name is" Drake began to say

"Nope too late, heard it first from the paper. Welcome class…Daniel" Oobleck said and, much to Drake annoyance, stressed the false name.

"Well Daniel would you mind telling me the names of our four kingdoms?" Oobleck said

"Kingdoms? What are you talking about?" Drake said, confused

"The four kingdoms of remnant…where we live" Oobleck said confused at Drakes question

"What's Remnant?" Drake asked more confused than before

"I don't appreciate sarcasm young man" Oobleck said with irritation

"I'm not being sarcastic I have no idea what you're talking about!" Drake said

This argument went on for the next hour until the bell rang. Once it did Drake tried to bolt for the door but was blocked by the caffeine addict. He was then given a slip and told to see the headmaster, immediately. When Oobleck turned to leave Drake slipped some Rosary Pea powder into his coffee, the professor would be spending the rest of his day on the toilet once he finished his coffee….which he did before Drake could blink. Ruby and her team walked with Drake as he left.

"What did you give him?" Yang asked with an evil smile

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about" Drake said

Drake turned around and saw Oobleck bolting from his classroom to the toilets.

"What _are_ you talking about" Weiss asked

"Oh nothing at all…nothing at all" Drake said with a smile

"Mhm" Yang said

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Weiss said, growing irritated

"We'll have to finish this conversation later, I need to talk to the principle" Drake said as he made way to Ozpins office

Once Drake stepped outside he saw hundreds of students rushing to and from classes, dorms, and pranks. Once he reached the fountain he saw Ozpin had actually planned to come find him, Drake nearly ran into him as he slipped past a crowd of students.

"Ah, hello Drake, we need to talk" Ozpin said, he took a seat at one of the fountains benches and gestured for Drake to do the same

"You severely hurt a student last night" Ozpin said

"Did I?" Drake asked sarcastically

"Her name is Emerald and was little much don't you think" Ozpin said

"I…may have overreacted" Drake admitted

"And you're going to apologize to her" Ozpin said

"Yeah yeah I'll get her a card or something" Drake said

Ozpin simply raised an eyebrow

"Fine, fine I'll take her to dinner or something" Drake said

Ozpin seemed satisfied with that

"Now for your behavior in the classroom" Ozpin said

"I honestly have no idea what the teacher was talking about" Drake said

"Drake…where are you from" Ozpin said carefully

"Finally a question I can answer, I'm from….I-I don't know" Drake said

"You don't remember do you, Drake when your thinking does or train of thought just stop at time and leave you confused" Ozpin asked

"Yeah that's been happening a lot lately" Drake said a little embarrassed

"Oh my you poor child" Ozpin said with pity "You have amnesia, what's the last thing you remember"

"A really bright light…then I'm parachuting outside the city" Drake said "Other than that I don't remember anything about my actual life."

"Earlier you mentioned teams" Drake said, eager to change the subject

"At this school we typically group four students together as to create a team and get people to work together. You however will have to be the fifth addition to an already existing first year team." Ozpin said "Tomorrow you will be involved in a test with all the first year team leaders and any other team leader willing to take you on."

"So what I have to pitch myself to team leaders?" Drake said

"If they're not first years then yes" Ozpin said

"Alright then, where can I do a little training?" Drake asked, Ozpin pointed towards a building Drake hadn't seen before "Thanks, you mind telling some of the leaders to see me there?"

"If you promise not to poison my teachers again then I don't mind" Ozpin said

Drake blushed, nodded, and nearly ran towards the training hall. The building was a large stone structure that nearly blended in with the others like it. Drake stepped inside and saw it was nothing like the other buildings. It was shaped like a giant coliseum with the actually training area within full view of the seats; Drake guessed that it also acted as a tournament area. Inside of the area was a very large square mat that was padded enough for people to throw their opponents without harming them…much. Drake hopped down from the seats into the arena and tossed off his suit jacket and button up shirt. His black metallic arm and pale skin drew the attention of many students. Drake stepped onto the mat and dared anyone to challenge him

No one did


	6. Fight! Yang then Ruby & Coco

After about thirty minutes of waiting for someone to challenge him Drake decided to stretch considering no one had the guts to fight a guy with a mechanical arm. Soon after a bunch of kids began to spill in and sit together, Drake assumed they were the team leaders here to watch him.

"I wanted to give you lovely ladies a show" Drake said ignoring the men in the crowd "But no one had the guts, so I'm wondering if any of you are up to the challenge"

Yellow laughed and hopped down to accept the challenge

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you" Yang said as she removed her gauntlets and set them aside

"Thanks, I am new" Drake said, lying through his teeth

In moments Yang had crossed the distance between them, ducking and weaving like a boxer. Drake went low and swept her legs out from under her, as she fell he punched her along the jaw. She was unconscious by the time she hit the floor, Drake heard Ruby yelp in surprise.

"Seriously? How about two of you this time" Drake said, annoyed that the fight had been so easy

"How about two team leaders Ruby?" the girl Drake recognized as the one who helped him earlier said

"If I'm going to floor you I figure you should know my name, I'm Coco and this is Ruby" she said

"You know you're like the only person I don't want to fight" Drake said

"Too bad" both girls said in unison

They stepped down and got into position while Drake picked Yang up and propped her against the far wall. When he turned around he saw the girls were already to fight. Coco held was seemed like a small hand bag. _Alright her weapon of choice doesn't seem too dangerous….oh shit it turns into a giant fucking min-gun._ From her back Ruby pulled out a small red rectangle that bent in a million ways so it took on the shape of a scythe three times her size.

"What the fuck do they feed you people" Drake said as he gawked at their weapons

"I drink milk" Ruby said as if it was a mark of pride

"Apparently I need to drink some too…shit" Drake said

Drake took an offensive stance and motioned for the fight to start. Coco stayed behind and fired a volley of round towards Drake and around Ruby. Ruby charged Drake with at impossible speeds and brought her scythe back to strike. She swiped in from left to right in one clean swing, Drake jumped and landed on the weapon before he got cleaved in two. Standing on the blade of the scythe he ran across the handle and kicked Ruby in the face, or at least he would have but she dashed away too fast and left Drake to crash into the floor. Coco began to fire another volley of rounds forcing Drake to sprint in a half circle around her to close the distance and avoid her rounds. Once he was close enough he aimed his left wrist, a small crossbow came out loaded with a dart that had been drenched with a sedative. Or at least it should have but then he remembered he still hadn't replaced his poisons. Coco stopped firing long enough to laugh at Drake's failure, a rather large mistake. Drake finished off the distance between them and kicked her weapon to the side, during her shock he delivered one clean jab to her neck and made her lurch back chocking. From his pocket he pulled a small vial of powdered angles trumpet, a plant that was lethal in large doses but a strong hallucinogen otherwise; he tossed the powder in her face. While trying to catch her breath she inhaled a large amount of the powder and it even got in her eyes. Drake would have pressed his assault but Ruby intervened, stepping between them and forcing him to retreat. Drake jumped, flipped, and narrowly avoided Ruby's Scythe. She brought the weapon over her head and brought it down with all her might. Drake reached up with his metallic arm and simple grabbed the blade, Drake had already used his neural link to increase its strength. Ruby pulled with all her might but couldn't even budge his arm, behind her Coco was giggling like a little girl and staring at her hands.

"That is" Ruby Grunted as she pulled again "So not fair!"

"Neither is this" Drake said as he spun and threw her and the scythe into a wall, she landed right next to Yang.

Drake stepped behind Coco and put her into a choke hold until she was unconscious herself. With that Drake put on his clothes and left, his intended message had been sent.


	7. Assignment

After the fight he followed the smell of food and found himself inside of a giant dining hall for students. Drake grabbed a tray and got in line for what smelled like heaven in food form. After a few minutes of impatiently waiting for the food he found that a rich beef stew and fresh bread was being handed out to the students. Drake grabbed a bowl and a few slices of bread. He looked around for where to get a drink and saw that most students were buying from soda machines. Holding his tray in one hand Drake relieved a student's pocket of a few quarters and bought a random drink. Then he walked around to an empty table and sat down with a thud and a sigh, he began to tear is bread apart and dip in into his stew; enjoying the meal. When his bread was gone he grabbed a spoon and started to eat but was interrupted by someone sitting on both of his sides and across from him. His body tensed, he didn't think someone would ambush him in broad daylight but he would rather be safe than sorry, he looked up and visibly relaxed. Ren was the person sitting across from him, he seemed nice enough and Drake didn't think he would attack. To his right was a girl with long bright red hair and even brighter green eyes. To his left was a boy with short sandy hair and blue eyes. The annoying girl, Nora, didn't seem to be anywhere within sight. Drake breathed a sigh of relief just as she sat down next to Ren. Luckily she seemed more interested in the food than Drake had been. No one was talking so Drake accepted the company and lifted his spoon to take a bite.

"Hi I'm Juane" the sandy haired boy said "And that's Pyrrha" he said as he pointed at the girl to Drake's right

"Hello!" she said with a cheerful wave

"I'm pretty sure you have already met Ren and Nora, right?" Juane said

Ren stopped eating and made a slight wave; Nora ignored the conversation and kept eating.

"You want something, what is it?" Drake asked as he took another large bite

"We want you to join our team, we didn't see you fight but uh… word travels fast" Juane said

"Oh does it now? Tell me what have you heard?" Drake said, enjoying his fame

"Pyrrha was there but not the rest of us, she knows exactly what happed" Juane

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said with another cheerful wave

"Apparently I don't get to choose what team I go on, team leaders gotta decide for me" Drake said as he lifted up his bowl and drained its contents

"Well that couldn't have gone any worse" Juane mumbled as Drake got up

Drake opened his soda as he left the dining hall, by the time he reached the exit the soda was gone and in the trash. After lunch he went to the library to kill a few hours. The librarian was nice enough; he was an old man with older eyes and spectacles to cover them. His back was hunched from to many hours looking over books and sorting them. Even so he helped Drake find a nice book of fiction about a man with two souls, he said it had just gotten back from another student and she had apparently loved it. The book was interesting enough and Drake tore into it, hoping to find the ending soon. He finished around 9:00 pm. He joked with the librarian as he left, having finished just as the library closed left plenty of room for a few jokes between two readers. Drake left the library in a good mood, and ready for bed. His muscles were stiff from siting for so long, in an attempt to loosen them he jogged to the dorms. Once he reached the dorms he found himself once again walking next to the green haired girl, Emerald. She raised her hands in mock surrender as they passed each other. This brought a small laugh from each of them as they carried on their way. Once Drake was in the dorms he headed to the room he had slept in the night before. Once he was at the door he knocked, unsure if he was still supposed to sleep here. The door was swung open by Ruby who held a small energetic dog.

"Am I still allowed to sleep here?" Drake asked unsure of what to do

"Uh sure but Yang is a little grumpy about…you know" Ruby said "Enter if you dare"

"Thanks, err no hard feelings" Drake said with a nervous smile

"Like I said, enter if you dare" Ruby said as she closed the door behind him

"You…you shall die!" Yang said, with a slur, as she perked up from her bed, then fell back unconscious

"Blegh" Drake said as he faked a stumble

After a bit of small talk with Ruby and introductions with Zwei, Ruby's dog, Drake went into the bathroom to relieve himself and grab his meager box of possessions which had been pilled together and thrown in the corner. By the time he got out Ruby was asleep in her bed and the lights were off. Drake guessed his way towards the bed and accidentally slammed his knee into the bedpost. He did his best to express his pain without disturbing the others. After a moment he laid the box at the foot of his bed and stripped down to his underwear, folding each piece of his suit and laying it in the box as he removed it. Once that was done he hopped into the bed, wriggled under the covers, and fell into what he expected to be the warm embrace of sleep instead it was the cold chokehold of nightmares. Just like the night before he was plagued by vivid nightmares. This time he was in a dark house and needed a weapon. Something was coming for him but he didn't know what. He ran through the house like he had lived there his whole life, eventually he was in a room filled with guns. Here he dressed himself and grabbed a few weapons, Drake stepped over to an aisle of rifles but something confused him and caused him to turn around quickly. When he did a horrible pain exploded on his face, in the dream it caused him to fall unconscious, in the real world it caused him to shoot awake. Drake shot up from his bed to see Yang taking his clothes from his box, before he could stop her she bolted out the door. Drake cursed and looked through the dorms window, he saw her outside by the schools flagpole raising his clothes and respectfully saluting them. He turned around to see Weiss sitting on her bed facing the wall opposite of Drake, blushing, and Ruby staring at the ground blushing, trying not to look at Drake in his boxers.

"I did warn you" Ruby said, meekly, her eyes still glued to the floor

Drake didn't hear her and marched out of the dorm with his head held high. When Drake opened the door to leave Nora, in the room opposite Ruby's, was just leaving herself. It was the first time he had ever seen the girl at a loss for words, Drake greeted her like nothing was out of the ordinary and continued to make his way out of the dorms. She wasn't the only one who gave him a funny look on the way. Once he exited the dorms he could see almost every student ogling, and Yang bent over laughing. Drake kept his composure and walked with the confidence of a god. Just before he reached the flagpole he used the neural link he had with his arm and set it to ten times normal human strength, then he brought his back metallic arm back and punched the pole. It bent at a sick angle where he punched it and soon its own weight caused the pole to fall the rest of the way down. Drake proceeded to grab his clothes and get dressed in front a large crowd and a no longer laughing Yang. Once he was fully clothed he looked at Yang, winked, and pushed through his lovely audience towards the dining hall where he hoped for a nice breakfast. He wasn't disappointed in the food; the school was serving large fluffy pancakes with bacon, biscuits, eggs, and all the milk you could drink. As he sat down to eat, a messenger kid came to interrupt him. This time was just like before, sign the clipboard, kid bolts, etc. but Instead of a box, this time it was just an envelope. Inside was a letter that read:

 _Dear Drake, as for the issue of teams please be at the landing pad by 9:00 a.m. sharp._

 _Best regards, Ozpin_

Drake looked at a large mechanical clock on the far wall of the cafeteria, it read 8:51 a.m. which means Drake has nine minutes to find the landing pad and shovel a giant plate of food down his mouth. For the sake of efficiency Drake shoved his bacon and eggs between two pancakes to make a breakfast sandwich the likes of which the world has never seen. He then wrapped the bottom half in napkins so it didn't fall all over the place and took his glass of milk and sandwich outside to find the airstrip was much easier to find than he would have thought, considering a giant helicopter was landing on it as Drake stepped outside. He jogged over to what he suspected was his ride and found a bunch of other students were already there, with them was Ozpin and another professor who Drake had heard was named Glynda. Glynda had long blonde hair and she seemed to be the headmaster's assistant or something along those lines. By the time Drake reached the helicopter half his sandwich was gone and so was half his milk. He noticed most of the students with him were eying his sandwich so he hurried to finish it. As he took the last bite, Juane came running up the ramp to the helicopter. He bent over to catch his breath and apologized for being late. Once Juane was done apologizing Ozpin began to hurry everyone into the helicopter. Drake drained his glass of milk and, when he was finished, realized that everyone was waiting for him to get on the chopper. Now it was his turn to apologize and rush to catch up. On the way to their destination Ozpin explained that they were going to a forest just outside of the city, there they would need to find a Relic and bring it back to a safe area. AppaRently this was a challenge all students had previously done to match up teams and the first team leader who saw Drake would get him as a permanent addition. After a rocky and strangely quiet ride to the forest the helicopter landed and Ozpin had everyone line up and stand on what he referred to as a launching pedestal, everyone except Drake who Ozpin had stand next to him.

"Drake, these are all the leaders for most first year teams and, to my surprise, a more advanced team leader." Ozpin said "Their names are: Juane, Ruby, Cardin, and strangely Coco"

"You're team leaders?" Drake said as he pointed to Ruby and Juane

Before they could respond Ozpin cleared his throat and told Drake to step on a launching platform. Reluctantly Drake stepped on and braced himself for the worst.

"Hey do we have parachutes or something" Drake asked, Juane seemed just as panicked

"3" Ozpin said

"Anyone? I'm more than a little worried! Why's he counting down?!" Drake said

"2"

"Why is it called a launching platform?" Drake said, beginning to panic

"I would tell you, but apparently I'm not fit to be a leader" Ruby said with a smile

"Oh go f-" Drake started to say

"1"

Drake was launched up and forwards through the air, far above the forest. He was flying at high speeds, had no parachute, and to make matters worse there wasn't even a comical whistling sound as he fell to his death. He raced over the forest at ludicrous speeds, zipping past trees both big and small. Drake tried everything he could do to change his speed, or direction, or anything! All of his attempts were fruitless. Soon Drake realized he was, rapidly, approaching a mountain that was really nothing more than a large dirt mound. Before he could react Drake was crashing into the mound, sliding and flipping as he slowed down. When Drake stopped he couldn't even curse or yell in pain, all he could do was groan. In fact he could barely groan, when he crashed into the ground the air had been knocked out of his lungs. His best efforts gave him nothing other than a pale rasp that was reminiscent of the "f" sound. After a few moments, or minutes it was hard to tell, Drake sat up slowly. His upper body seemed to be in better shape than it should be no broken bones and only a few scrapes. His lower body was a different story, luckily he still hadn't broken anything but a sharp tree branch had stabbed through his right leg. It seemed to have missed any major arteries as there wasn't too much blood; however it still made walking an issue. He tried to remove the stick but nearly blacked out in the process. After a few moments to recuperate Drake was ready to try again but a menacing howl from the trees stopped him in his tracks. Drake slowly turned to the source of the howl and saw a large hulking werewolf was prowling around him. The beast's upper body was covered in bones, almost like armor. His face was the same and large spikes of bone rose from his shoulders. The bones had a blood red pattern about them; it would have been beautiful if it were just a picture. The beast bared its fangs and roared again, it began to charge Drake at a full sprint. Drake didn't think it wanted a belly rub so he bolted up, ignoring his leg, and ran as fast as he could into the trees.

Minute's later Drake was still running for his life, pushing through overgrown branches and trying not to trip over giant tree roots. The beast had been slowed through the trees but not stopped. No matter how fast he ran Drake could still hear its heavy breath behind him. After a while he was pretty sure more than one beast was following him. While sprinting Drake tripped over a root and crashed to the floor, bashing his head on another root as he collapsed. He shot up on the ground as fast as he could, ignoring the cut on his forehead that bleed into his eye. He wasn't fast enough, just as he began to run claws raked across his back tearing flesh and shredding his clothes. Drake ignored this as best he could and ran further, soon the trees parted and he found himself in a clearing. If he was in any condition to fight this would be a great situation, a large flat clearing with plenty of space to move was perfect for a fight. However Drake was hurt too bad to fight and to make matters worse his previous guess about their being more beasts was correct. The demons emerged from the forest slowly, circling around Drake before they attempted to kill him. One of them was more reckless than the rest; this one was like a giant wolfhound with long sickly teeth and red eyes. It jumped on top of Drake and forced his to the ground, hitting the dirt made his back flare out in pain but he ignored it as best he could. Drake used both hands to hold the creature back, his right hand ended up pushing the creature's upper jaw while his left ripped the lower half off. The monsters fangs cut his hand and stabbed through it; Drake ignored it and broke the demons neck with his metallic arm. The monster began to disintegrate as Drake threw it to the side. The other beasts were more cautious, and waited until the moment was right to attack. Before that moment came, Drake's metallic arm had a long black blade extend from his wrist and over the top of his hand.


	8. Story Telling

The monsters were circling around me, slowly making their way closer and closer. One beast charged me before the others; I saw it coming and ran into the beast at full sprint, yelling as if to challenge it. As we collided the monster fell to the ground and I used my blade to pierce its heart before it could react. Then from behind me another beast grabbed my leg and pulled me back, I tried to grab at the dead monster, the ground, the roots, anything as he pulled me back. Unable to stop I turned on my back as the creature dragged me; I aimed my blade and shot it out of my left arm. The long black blade pierced the beasts skull, the weapon was connected to my arm with a long cable of the same color. This is what I used to pull it back into my arm; afterword's I stood and prepared to fight the next opponent. The cut on my forehead was continuously spilling blood into my eyes, my back was on fire from the werewolves slash, I was still limping with my right leg thanks to a large stick that had pierced it, and my right hand had been stabbed all the way through by a demons fang. In general I was a hairsbreadth away from dropping dead and becoming demon dog chow. I was still surrounded and outnumbered by what felt like hundreds. Another one of the many demons attacked me; I aimed my arm forward and spread all my fingers at the beast. From my hand metal plating popped out and revealed a small array of tiny barbed spikes. The small metal spikes shot and from my hand, though they remained connected by a small thin wire, and struck the charging monster. The beast fell to the floor, twitching as hundreds of volts of electricity shot through it. After a moment the spikes retracted from the dead demon back into my hand. Two monsters attacked my wounded self, in retaliation I pulled a random vial of poisonous powder and threw in into the faces of the charging demons. They fell to the ground shrieking as their faces were covered in a bubbling toxic mess. The fighting like this went on for as long as I could fight. I threw every last vial of poison I had, powders, liquids, pastes, lethal, paralysis, hallucinogenic. I electrocuted demons until my batteries were dry; luckily the Taser and arm run on different power sources. Then i stabbed and shot my blade into so many of the beast that eventually it broke as it struck a bone armored monster. Now with nothing but a cord with a small and sharp piece of metal on it, I whipped and chocked the monsters until one of the demons grabbed and cut the cord. All in all I must have killed at least a hundred of the demons, sadly it was all for naught as for everyone I killed two more took its place. Now there I stood, every part of me was cut, bruised, and battered.

No matter how many I killed I remained surrounded, unable to run or effectively fight I was nearly about to give up. But just like in the children's tales when all hope is lost and the situation is worse than ever, the hero arrives. However my hero wasn't the stereotypical knight in shining armor that had come to save the princess. No I got something even better, a psychotic fourteen year old little red riding hood with a giant sniper rifle scythe. My saving grace zipped around the demons like they were play toys, cutting down ten or twenty in a single swing. I had fought for an hour and killed a hundred; she fought for a minute and killed a thousand. When all the beasts were gone, she strode over like a….

"That is not how it happened" Weiss said

"Hey I'm the one telling you what happened, I was there you know just this morning!" Drake said

Ruby, sitting on her bed in the dorms, was happy but somewhat embarrassed at drake's exaggeration of this morning's events.

"There weren't a thousand" She said, enjoying her moment in the spotlight

"All right fine, it _might_ have been ten monsters and I _might_ have been nearly pissing myself the entire time" Drake said "But I still like my version better!"

"All of you know how this ends, ruby saves my ass, I apologize for the earlier comment about her leadership, etcetera" Drake said "and since ruby found me I joined this lovely bunch of vagabonds"

"What kinds of poison did you use?" Blake asked

Drake was surprised by the question, but answered it nonetheless

"That's an odd thing to be curious about. It was a liquid mixture of: Oleander, Arsenic, and cyanide" Drake said cautiously "Honestly it was extreme overkill but I didn't know what it took to kill them"

"Well this got awkward quickly, let's go to bed" Yang said, trying to interject

"Yes"

"Please"

"Praise God"

"I don't even need to rest I need, like, a light coma or something"

Drake followed suit and lay down to sleep. His nightmares followed him quickly, but didn't last long enough to remember. An hour or so after drake fell asleep he was awoken by someone, or thing, moving in his dorm room. He heard muffled whispers and light footsteps. He heard rounds click into magazines, swords being sheathed, and bags being zipped up. He creaked open one eye, and let it adjust to the darkness. Soon he could see that it was still dark, the clock read three in the morning. The next thing he saw was all the girls getting dressed; they looked like they were ready for war! Soon they finished their preparations and left, slowly opening the door as shutting it carefully. Drake counted to thirty and jumped out of bed, donned some pants, and ran out the door to follow them. He looked out windows, around corners, on rooftops and every other sneaky place he could imagine. The girls were gone, they had simply disappeared. Worse than that they had purposefully ditched him, they were doing something and drake wasn't allowed to know.


	9. Shopping!

Drake, unable to find the girls, slept through the night and awoke the next morning to find them getting ready for class. They acted like everything was normal so they hadn't seen him chase after them. Drake sat up, stretched, and got ready for the day only to realize that there was no class today. Drake sat on his bed, still in his night clothes, wracking his fingers on the bed. Considering that there was no class he didn't have anything to do, he considered a day in the city but had no idea how to actually _get_ to the city. So he sat absolutely baffled and wondered if there was anything he could do. He considered going to the arena for some training, but he didn't know if it would be closed as well…

"You! Over here!" Weiss said with authority

"Huh, what?" Drake said, ripped from his thoughts

"Get dressed were leaving in ten minutes" she said

"Wait hold on. Where are we going, exactly?" Drake said, he never did like being bossed around

"Now!" she said, apparently very cranky

"Never heard of a place called 'now'" drake said as he got dressed

"I may not be the leader but I make sure everyone stays in top condition" Weiss said

It was now that drake noticed that while the some of the girls were messy, they all kept their items in pristine condition. Their clothes never had stains, they were very hygienic, and even now they were disassembling and cleaning their weapons.

"And if half of last night's story is true you need new clothes, weapons, everything" Weiss said as drake pulled on his shirt and jacket, both were torn from the werewolves claws

"Oh god you're taking me…shopping?" Drake said, he eyed the window, then Weiss, then the window again and decided he wouldn't make it.

Drake threw on the rest of his clothes and promptly followed Weiss. She led him past large courtyards and gardens all the way to the airship. Apparently the ships flew in and out like buses and were open for both visitor and student use. Once they were on the ship drake tried, and failed, to engage in small talk or maybe tell a few jokes. Sadly no one was awake enough to listen; but drake counts himself lucky that Weiss didn't rip his head off, literally. The last time drake was on an airship he was bored and impatient so the flight seemed to last hours while in reality he was only flying for a few minutes. Once down off the ship that had quickly began to reek of lazy teenager Weiss quickly ushered him to the street corner. Cars were driving by, all on their morning compute to work or school. Weiss called for what was apparently her family's private cab, or one of them. The driver was seemingly normal from behind but as soon as he turned to face Weiss drake saw how wrong of an assumption that was. The driver turned, drake saw bloodshot eyes and a wicked smile. Weiss ordered him to take them to the mall, fast. Drake didn't like the man's smile upon Weiss uttering the word fast.

The driver slammed down the gas and the car speed forward, zipping in and out of different lanes. He ran reds, cut through busy intersections; he even drove on the sidewalks! Pedestrians launched themselves to the sides in an attempt to dodge the car. Luckily no one got hit; by the time they reached the shopping center drake was clinging to his seat and about to vomit. Thankfully Weiss ushered drake out of the car and towards the mall. As he left the car he stumbled and nearly tripped himself. Weiss, once again, yelled at him to hurry up. With a few moments to recuperate drake was on his feet again and able to walk, he followed after Weiss to wherever she was going.

She led him into the mall and towards the second level, right side. They entered a small shop titled "The Tailor's" a rather dull title in drakes mind. Once inside a giant of a man popped out from behind the counter. He had a gigantic frame and towered over drake by a good few feet. His head was clean shaven, his skin a slight pale white from time indoors, and on his lip was a short mustache the curled upwards on the left and right. The giant began to take drakes measurements, seemingly distressed by the state of drake's clothes.

"Ah, poor boy! What happen to you?" the man asked, English was clearly not his first language

"Women" Drake said with a smile

"It was a Beowulf" Weiss said as she elbowed drake's side

The man, drake learned his name was Gustavo, continued to take measurements. The man was a little rough with his work; he probably didn't know his own strength, so when Gustavo began to measure areas of a sensitive nature drake warned him to be careful. He was careful but nevertheless it was awkward, drake was happy when it was done. With his measurements Gustavo asked drake for what he wanted. Drake asked for black or darker colors and a few white shirts. Along with that he asked for Gustavo to replicate the pockets in drake's jacket, which drake gave him for reference. But, considering half the jacket was torn to bits, drake was expecting errors. With drakes order in place Weiss asked for a few things for herself and told Gustavo to put everything that was ordered on her tab. The man said it would all be done at the end of the day, which drake doubted with great severity. Once again Weiss led drake out and around the mall but as drake left the tailors she commented on his behavior in the tailors

"I feel violated" Drake said, faking sarcasm

"Aren't you the one who tried to get naked in front of all of us?" Weiss said

"One, you're a girl. Two, that was a joke. Three, you're not a giant hairy man!" Drake said, mockingly

Weiss rolled her eyes and motioned for drake to, once again, hurry up. This time she led him through a maze of hallways and staircases, slipping past people and nearly leaving drake behind multiple times. Eventually she slipped into a shop called "Barry's Bashful Blacksmith". Behind the counter was a man of extremely small stature, his head just barley passing drake's waist. Weiss talked to the man, who was cursing every other word, and told him we needed some simple blades and one more complex blade. Weiss motioned for drake to show the blacksmith, who drake assumed was Barry, his broke arm blade. Drake stepped up to the counter and extended the half broken rectangle blade. The smith's eyes went wide as he saw drakes arm for the first time, and then even wider at the sight of his blade.

"How the fuck did you break this motherfucker?" Barry said

"Women" Drake said for the second time, this time however he blocked Weiss's elbow

"It was Grim, a lot of Grim" Weiss said as she pulled her elbow out of drakes grasp

"What's the fuckin' difference" Barry muttered

"One kills you the other kills your wallet" Drake said with a smile, this time however he did not deflect his well-deserved physical punishment

Over the course of an hour the smith and drake worked out what he would need for his arm. Once that was done the smith said it would take some time for him to get the proper metal for his long blade but could make him some poisoners daggers in the meantime. Drake agreed and the smith said it would all be delivered to them at beacon, after that Weiss grabbed drake by the ear and pulled him into the next shop.

"Would you stop being such a…..such a…" Weiss began

"Asshole? Douchbag? Jerk? Meanie?" Drake said, trying to be helpful

"Yes!" she said, aggravated

"Maybe I would, but the only interaction I've had with you so far is complaints, punches, and corrections" Drake said "Try to change your attitude and, if you're lucky, I'll change mine"

"I can be…difficult at times" Weiss said, realizing how she had acted throughout the day

"Um…can I help you two?" the shop owner said

"Yes sorry about that; I would like a small serving of Strychnine sap, I heard that its good for a sore throat" Weiss said, rubbing her throat for emphasize

"Yes ma'am, right away. Anything for you sir?" the shop owner asked

"No I'm just tagging along with this one" Drake said, pointing his thumb at Weiss

Drake watched the shop owner, of all the things drake had seen an apothecary with a shop keeper who had a tail was one of the strangest. Drake ignored his appearance and watched his hands; the owner used a heavy wooden spoon to scoop out a bit of sap. Afterword's he poured the serving into a small plastic jar and handed it to Weiss who paid and left, this time she only asked him to hurry up instead of yelling. As soon as they stepped out of the shop drake grabbed the plastic jar and threw it into the trash.

"Hey! I just paid for that!" Weiss complained

"That sap is extremely poisonous, had you consumed it you would have been in the hospital for weeks all the time dying a slow and painful death" Drake said "That man is either an idiot, or he wants you dead"

"Oh….then thank you, I suppose" Weiss said, startled by her mistake

"How do you know that?" She asked, still slightly stunned

"I use poisons a lot, typically just plant derived ingredients" Drake said "You know how I beat Yang, Coco, and Ruby?"

"No…." she said, realizing his insinuation

"All three of them were poisoned with Rhododendron, not enough to kill but enough to make them sick, tired, and sore" Drake said "You know how Yang acted drunk all day? That wasn't because of her hit to the head it was from the poison, she weighed less than I thought so I gave her a little more than I should have"

"How did you do it" Weiss said, finally regaining her wits

"A magician, or poisoner, never tells" Drake said, ending the discussion and motioning for Weiss to lead on

Once again she led him through a maze of spiraling staircases, hallways, and people. Eventually they found themselves in a movie store. Weiss said this would be their last stop before going back to beacon and that she just needed to pick something up. At the kiosk some kid was arguing with the clerk, as Weiss led him to the movie she wanted he heard bits of their…debate

"No I can't sell you that, you're too young!" the clerk said

"C'mon man! I'll pay extra!" the kid said

"No, now get out of my shop before I call security!" the clerk said

"Fine, I'm going I'm going yeesh"

Weiss had gone on without drake as he stopped to listen, after a moment she came around with a movie that she seemed to be concealing on purpose. She covered the movie until they reached the kiosk, where she quickly set it on the counter and purchased it. Drake was too busy trying to see what the kid had been trying to buy to look at Weiss's movie. Drake saw the movie the kid had been buying, it was titled "Pirates 2: The Quest for Booty!" from the cover drake assumed they were not talking about sunken treasure. As they left the store Weiss stumbled and dropped her movie. Drake picked up the movie and saw the title before he handed it back to Weiss.

"Pretty Princess Pony's: The ponification" Drake said as he held the movie up high and out of reach for Weiss

"It's not mine! It's uh… for Ruby!" Weiss said as she blushed

"Oh I'm sure it is" Drake said as he handed her the movie

After that they made their way back to the school, nearly dying via insane taxi on the way, and making it just in time for dinner at beacon. They took their food in to go boxes, grabbing some for the others as they left. Weiss opened their dorms door for drake who was carrying all the food. He stumbled in and set the food down without spilling anything, well almost anything.

"Ruby we got your movie!" Drake said

"What movie" she said, confused

Drake could hear Weiss blushing behind him


End file.
